La Primera Vez
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Ella lo había hecho pasar por varias primeras veces, algunas más agradables que otras.


La Primera Vez.

Luego de haber jugado un partido de futbol y haber salvado la vida de Kurosaki Karin, Toshiro, después de haberse deshecho de su teniente Matsumoto, tuvo el privilegio de por primera vez saborear lo que era un helado bajo la puesta de sol sentado en una barandilla junto a la problemática hermanita del shinigami sustituto que desde ese momento y aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta empezó a llamar amiga en su pensamiento.

En ese momento no lo supo, pero desde entonces esa joven humana se convertiría en la causante y alguien con quien compartiría incontables primeras veces.

Como, por ejemplo, la primera vez que jugó videojuegos, cosa en la que por cierto se volvió muy bueno, para berrinches de Karin, que detestó que le ganara tan solo en la segunda vez que jugaron y después siempre en cada videojuego.

Otra primera vez fue cuando ella murió en sus brazos a sus catorce años por un hollow antes de que pudiera hacer nada, porque esa fue la primera vez que lloró como un completo bebé frente a alguien que no fuera su abuela, pero la verdad estaba tan destrozado que ni le importó llorar frente a Kurosaki y Kuchiki. También fue la primera vez que lloró desde que se convirtió en un shinigami.

Cuando encontró a Karin en el Rukongai, fue la primera vez que abrazó primero a alguien, no lo abrazaron a él ni tuvo que corresponder un abrazo, sino que corrió hacia ella y la estrechó en sus brazos como un desesperado sin importarle ser correspondido o no.

Poco tiempo luego de eso, mientras ella se frustraba como nunca por no ser capaz de realizar unos sencillos ejercicios de la Academia Shino, Toshiro rió por primera vez desde que era un niño pequeño, y a carcajadas, al presenciar sus adorables rabietas.

Fue años después de aquello que finalmente se admitió a sí mismo que estaba enamorado de Karin, cosa que todo el mundo menos ella había adivinado muchísimo y se refería a muchísimo antes de que él se diera cuenta, y por primera vez gracias a ese descubrimiento balbuceó como un completo idiota todo sonrojado incapaz de sostener una conversación decente con ella por semanas, cosa que por primera vez lo hizo admitir que se merecía un golpe, que ella le dio luego a causa de eso.

Fue culpa de Karin, su culpa y únicamente su culpa, que él tuvo por primera vez una… fantasía bastante indecente respecto al cuerpo de una mujer, su cuerpo, mejor dicho, únicamente su cuerpo perfecto... sip, esa también fue la primera vez que se reconoció a sí mismo como un completo depravado pervertido, aunque insistía en que todo fue únicamente por culpa de ella… ¿quién la mandaba a arremangar la falda de su Yukata y a abrir algo su escote? ¿El sofocante calor de aquel día? ¡Ja, sí cómo no! ¡Seguro lo hizo apropósito!

La besó por primera vez cuando ella recobró la consciencia después de haber regresado gravemente herida de su primera misión como tercer oficial de su escuadrón, había estado muerto de la preocupación y al verla sonreírle luego de haber pensado que la perdería simplemente no pudo controlarse y la beso suavemente, y ella aceptó ser su primera y única novia.

Hitsugaya ni siquiera podía describir con palabras como fue la primera vez que hicieron el amor, él estuvo tan nervioso que había sido ella la que constantemente le preguntaba si estaba bien al principio, después todo fluyó… naturalmente… y lo único que podía decir al respecto era que fue el día más feliz de su vida hasta ese momento.

Cuando Matsumoto inevitablemente terminó descubriendo sus constantes encuentros nocturnos debido a que su habitación estaba junto a ambas de las suyas, lo hizo por primera vez plantearse la idea de ser padre al preguntarle si es que habían utilizado protección.

Aproximadamente nueve meses después de soportar las risas de su teniente cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había advertido demasiado tarde, Toshiro por primera vez en toda su vida lloró de felicidad con el nacimiento de su primera hijita. Ver a su pequeña bebé por primera vez fue lo más hermoso que le había pasado en la vida tanto a él como a su ahora esposa Karin.

Compartió muchas otras primeras veces con su familia, y todo gracias a esa primera vez que se salió de la norma y sin ninguna razón lógica en absoluto comenzó a frecuentar a una niña humana para pasar el rato, para divertirse, simplemente porque se le placía, una niña que se convirtió en la mujer de la que se enamoró, su novia, su esposa, la madre de sus hijos, su primera y única.

Y puede que él ya hubiera comenzado a amarla desde la primera vez que la vio… pero era otra cosa que nunca admitiría en voz alta.

Fin.

Holis! :D

No debería haber escrito esto, tendría q estar concentrada en mi Long-fic de otro Fandom, como avise en mi ultimo OS, razon por la q me voy un periodo de tiempo cada mes, pero las extrañaba mucho TT3TT

Comenten pliss, q subi esto porq las extraño x'D

Y tambien porque he visto que no han subido mucho en el Fandom HK ultimamente, o al menos hace semanas que no hay mucho One-Shot o3o Y yo no leo Long-fics incompletos porq siempre me quedo con las ganas ToT

Hablando de Long-fics incompletos, les gustaría pasarse por mi fic Extraterrestrial? OuO Jeje, así o más hipocrita? xP Okno ._.

Igual pasense por mi fic, si les gusta lo raro no se arrepentiran XD Aunque todos mis fics son raros Q3Q

Espero que esto les haya gustado! Los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
